Missed Words
by whiterose03
Summary: Tezuka really hated hospitals. Set three years after Ryoma leaves for U.S. Open and then become a pro tennis player. Tezuryo


A/N: bows Well, hello! This is actually my first PoT fic, so please comment on how it is. I really need the feedback.

Disclaimer: PoT doesn't belong to me.

* * *

_Missed words_

You stared at the closed door and you could faintly hear the beeping sound of the heart monitor from the other side of the door. The place smelled of antiseptics and alcohol swaps. You never did like coming here because it reminded you of a past weakness. A phantom itch started on your left shoulder and you realized that you really didn't want to be here.

But as you stared at the door, willing yourself to open it, all you could see was a white cap falling down onto the grassy court and its owner laying in a fetal position on the ground, face contorted in pain. You knew he wasn't going to get up and you saw the stream of people swarming up to him. It was at that moment you realized that this was the most frightening thing you had seen in your life. All you could do was stare at the television not knowing what was wrong with Echizen Ryoma, the pro tennis player.

A tumor they mumbled out, on his spine; a very rare and dangerous case, since it was in its late stage and wasn't detected early at all. You didn't understand it when Inui mumbled out all the information related on the subject to the rest of them, all faces in disbelief and pasty white, even the ever so calm Fuji's face, you had noted.

He was bought back to Japan, since a specialist for spine surgery resided in Tokyo. That was what brought you here, to the hospital, willing yourself to go see him, the real person in flesh and blood after three years. You were not fifteen anymore, but you felt as if you still were and wanted to run away from the feeling that your chest was going to cave in soon.

You could hear the nurses down the hall mumbling about the surgery today and how the doctor, whom you couldn't seem to recall the name, was getting prepared for the surgery, even if it was a lost cause. There was only a 30 chance for success of the surgery and Ryoma living. _'31.2.' _You recalled, remembering the fact that Inui had calculated. You didn't know if you should be glad or not about the surgeon. On one hand, if anyone could save Ryoma, it would be him. On the other hand, Ryoma shouldn't even be here in the first place. He should be healthy and playing in Wimbledon.

"Are you going in sir?" A nurse asked you as she walked by. "If you want to visit Echizen-san you should go now, since he has to go into surgery soon." You could read between the lines in what she was saying. _'You better say goodbye to him now.' _

You nodded and opened the door, slipping silently into the room. The small figure in the bed contrasted greatly in the bleached room, making him appear even smaller. A lump formed in you throat at the sight of his pale face and you swallow it down.

It was all wrong.

It was wrong in how he slept, so pale with shallow breaths that you could hardly see and make out, an artificial copy of death. It went against what he really was like, with those golden cat-like eyes, a smirk, and a cocky attitude that could rub anyone wrong. Another lump formed and this time you couldn't get rid of it this time.

Something was wrong with your eyes. Your eyes were getting blurry and you didn't know why. You had your glasses on, so your sight should be fine. Something wet slid down your right cheek and you were surprised.

You were crying.

You were crying, but it had been so long and you couldn't remember the last time you cried (after all it was so unlike you). All you could remember were soft soothing words and warm arms wrapped protectively over you.

Another tear fell, caressing your cheek, following the first and before you knew it, you were crying so hard and you couldn't seem to stop. It was like you were crying for the worth of all those years that you hadn't cried. Your knees hit the tiled floor as your bowed head hovered over Ryoma's chest, the tears soaking the blanket covering him.

You didn't know when or how, but warm protective arms encircled your neck, pushing your face into the junction of Ryoma's neck and shoulder. A hand slipped from you neck up to your head and you could feel the hand brushing through your hair as soothing words washed over you.

"Don't cry buchou," Ryoma whispered into your left ear. You pulled back slightly to look at him and he had a bittersweet smile that showed that he had resigned to his fate. You knew that this wasn't like him; Ryoma was not one to take anything lying down, which was why you loved him so much. You realized that now was the time for you to say what you wanted to say to him three year ago.

"Don't leave, Ryoma. Don't leave me." You whispered out, your voice cracking at the end. His eyes widened, you noticed, and maybe it had something to do with calling him by his given name since you had never done that before.

"Buchou?" He croaked out and before he could say anything else, you captured his lips with yours. You softly brushed his lips before deepening the kiss by angling your head. You parted his lips with your tongue and caressed his tongue with yours. You didn't know who moaned first, but after a while, you parted to catch your breath. This wasn't how you pictured your first kiss with him to go.

"Don't leave me Ryoma." You told him again and before he could speak the door opened and a nurse came in.

"I'm sorry but we have to take Echizen-san to surgery now." She said. Before you got up, you wiped away the evidence of your tears and glanced one more time at Ryoma (who was staring at you) before walking out the door.

------

You saw them taking him into the surgery room and you took the seat out in the waiting room and you waited.

And you waited.

Because that was all you could do now.

That and pray.

But do you actually believe in God?

* * *

A/N: Well? I know it's sort of weird (it's so hard to write Tezuka) and sort of OOC. But what can I do.

Please review and tell me your thoughts!

Ja ne! (.)


End file.
